Controlled
by murderbull214
Summary: Four sisters.Four princes.A battle that brings them together but soon rips them apart.Can they bring everyone together,so they can be with the love of their lifes.Language,Sexual,Mature...................Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_'knock_'

'knock'

Five heads looked at the door.A blond head decide to speak up, "come in,"he said .A butler came in bowing to the honorable princes."im sorry to bother you, but The Lord has requested you,"the butler said then exiting the room.

The figures stood up and walked out the room makigf their way to their fathers the brothers wak they wold greet the maids and butlers that were either cleaning or doing their duties.

The five came to two large dark french doors and knocked waiting for a anwser."Come in,' a voice said from thee other guards on bothe sides of the doors opened them to reveil a dark dim lighting room with a oak wood desk and leather couches and chairs on the saides angled at the desk .Tall bookshelves were behind the desk filled with books and documents of the country. Behind the desk was a pale man with green snake-like eyes starrring at his smiled and gestured for them to sit.

The boys sat down waiting for what their father had to say."As you know our country is at war with the Leaf army had to destroy a village since it was in our way and they would not let us past so we of the villagers surrendered so they are here being a early birthday present i picked some of the villagers for you to have as your ," said boy looked up at his father ,"im sorry but, you are not old enough to own anyone,". "Now Naruto,Shikimaru,Neji and Sasuke ,I have four girls that you can choose from," The Lord said looking at his oldest sons.

A knockwas heard ."come in," The lord said looking at the guards came in with four figures behind them their wrist tied together with guards commanded the figures to get down on their figures did as told and came down to their turned on his desk lamp so that you could see the figures were four girls with dirt on them and in raggdey clothes must have put up quite a fight.

Orochimaru dismissed the they left Orochimaru turned to the girls their heads looking down at the ground."dont look sad i cant see young girls like you have sucha sad look,' Orochimaru said looking at the girls and standing up and made his way to the girls.

Orochimaru came up to a young girl with dirty pink hair and lifted her chin to geta better look at her. He lifted her chin up to see a pair of nervous green eyes stare up at his lime green was absoutely beautiful she had high cheek bones with lips that you could kiss skin had a light tan to it,not to pale not to you look down from her forehead you get locked in with her green can get lost in those babies forever."Dont worry, you'll be okay," Orochimaru said and let go of brought her head down looking at the ground again.

Orochimaru walked down the line passing three diffrent had blond hair tied up in a high ponytail and blue had brown hair in two buns that rested on top of her head and brown last one had black hair that had lavender eyes.

The four boys stood still watching their fathers actions towards the turned around to the boys ,"Naruto you will get Hinata," Orochimaru said pointing to the girl with lavender eyes.A man with blond spiky and blue eyes stood out from the line and walked toward his father and said girll."neji you will get TenTen,"Orochimaru said looking at the girl with two buns on top of her followed Narutos actions and walked to the girl and stood by his had pale eyes which looked like he had no pupil in them with long silky brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail."Shikimaru you have Ino,'Shikimaru walked up to the girl that had the blond hair and blue had brown hair tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes."Sasuke you have Sakura," Orochimaru said pointing to the girl with pink hair and green eyes.

Sakura looked up to see a boy by the age of 18 years old walk to was about to look back down at the ground when she got a chance to see how gorgeous he had raven hair that was styled like a chikens butt, the bangs framing his face had onyx eyes that you could get lost had paale skin that fit perfet with the color of his hair.

Sakura felt a present by looked up to see Sasuke looking down at decided to stand up and not look like a stood up shaking a little not knowing what was going to happen next.

Everyone looked up at Orchimaru seeing what was to come up next."Since i see you girls are dirty and my boys dont like girls who look like trash , the maids will take you and get you cleaned up," maids were at the doors and walked up to the girls standing by their side ,"boys,".The boys looked up at their father ,"you will find them in your bed after training,"with that the girls were walked to the washroom, while the boys went back to hanging out with eachother.

**With the girls**

The girls were walked into the washroom where they were stripped of their clothing and put into a tub to be cleaned.

"Ino," a worried voice looked to where the voice came to see her pink haired sister looking at her filled with worry.

"yes," Ino said looking at her with a smile trying to ease the stress from her young sister."im scared,"Sakura said on the verge of welled up in her eyes about to spill when the doors opened and in walked four maids walked in coming to each girl.

A maid with dirty blond hair and green eyes came to squirted some shampoo on her hand and started messaging Sakura scalp while cleaning it of all of the got a bucket of water and dumped on Sakuras head draining all the shampoo from then put conditioner in her hand and did the same that she did with the shampoo to Sakuras Sakura was done with the cleaning ,she was put into a towle and to wait until she was done sat in a chair and sisters sat by her and waited with her, trying to calm her down a little.

Once they were dried the maids tokk them to get dressed."now what color does Sasuke-sama like,"the maid said to herself chosing between couldnt see what she was looking at so she just waited until the maid came to her with clothing.

The maid handed her the clothing in sakuras hand and walked her to a dressing looked down to see the choice of looked wide-eyed at the clothing that you cant even call clothing , but it was was a dark crimson held it up to see that there wasnt much fabric to her.

Sakura put it on feeling as though she wasnt wearing anything at turned around to look herself in the pink hair was nice and clean and ended at her mid bra didnt hold much but it was okay .DAMN HAVING BIG then looked at the g-string it wasnt helping much either.

"come on sweeties ,we need to get you to Sasuke-sama's room before he gets there.I walked out the dressing maid handed me a quickly put it on and tied it not wanting to expose anything.

We walked out of the washroom and walked to Sasukes the way there Sakura was told the rules."Orochimaru said that you needed to follow said rules.1. you are to follow Sasuke-sama's order no matter what it is are to also follow the other boys rules to but Sasuke can decide if you do it or not you break any rules you will be punished"'the maid said.

They arrived to Sasuke's room."Her it is,get into bed and wait for him thats mostly all i have to say for now, goodnight," the maid said and walked off.

Sakura walked into the room seeing there was no light since it was put her hands in front of her to search for the hands came across something soft and cushiony. She layed down on the bed and went under the covers waiting for master to come to bed.

Sakuras P.O.V.

It seemed like it was ten minutes had passed and my master hasnt come yet.I was happy that he was taking a long time.I couldn't thimk possible of what he would do with me or have me do.

I heard a _click _sound and shut my eyes pretending to be eyes were closed but i felt the room lighten a little.I opened my eyes to see that the lamp by me was turned on.

My muscles tensed not knowing what was going to happen lights were turned off and i felya gush of cold air hit my right side.I could feel a figure come closer to me and tensed even more shutting my eyes.

I was scared i didnt know what to sisters nor mother taught me how to fight or defend myself.I was usually the one that was learned how to be lady like while my sisters grew up and training to be warriors.I wished to be like my sisters, brave, strong, and mother would also say how beautiful i was and girls would die for my body not to mention the perfect husband.

I felt Sasukes snake his arms around my waist and pull me into him warm bare chest .It was invitigf but i denied the invation and rested my petite hands on his bare chest.I didnt relize my hands were so cold until i felt Sasuke move little.I kept my hands on his chest so he wont come any closer.

His hands moved down from my waist to the small of my back stopping at my butt.I get nervous almost on the verge of tears feeling his hot breathe fanning my nose then snuggles into my neck inhaling my scent .He pushes me to him using my butt, my leg then going over his tears building up more and more.i didnt want to loose my virginity tonight yet alone loose it someone that i dont even iwish for my sisters to be with me protecting us and father and mother, living the rest of our lives.I couldnt even imagine what the boys that my sisters were given to, are doing right now.

I soon came back my thoughts when i was sitting on my crotch laying on top oh his course he was clothed but with the thing i was wearing ,i wouldnt even think of calling it clothing.i open my eyes to see beautiful onyx ones starring at me .I look past his eyes to see that he was drop dead had nice pale skin, no blemishes or raven hair nearly matching his raven bangs framing his face perfectly not to mention the back of his hair looked like the butt of a chicken to sum it up in all the possible words: handsome, gorgeous ,sexy ,beautiful.

I then take notice the only reason i can see his eyes is because he turned on the lamp that rested upon his nightstand.I looked back to his eyes to see that he was looking down at my chest.I gasped and cover them up with my arms , relising after two seconds that my slim arms werent going to cover up my huge ass onyx eyes coming back to look at my emerald still covering my chest with my arms.

"you dont have to be scared or nervous," his husky voice said looking back at me with concern in his eyes .I know i cant lie,i was taught to be honest.i nodded my head giving him 'yes'.

"im not going to do anything to you tonight,your to frgile to break,"he said rubbing the back of his hand on my arm sending goosebumps everywhere on my body.I felt total relieve at his knowing my actions i huuged him witth a tight embrace .My nose soon enhailed his scent,it smelt like a forest.

I soon ended the embrace my arms landing on his bare chest.I blushed with the contact of my hands.

I looked back at Sasuke seeing a smirk plastered on his face.i couldnt help but to feel turned face inched closer to mine until our lips were brushing aganist eachothers.

"your not like most girls," Sasuke said chuckling .Thats when i saw them.

White

Gleaming

_Fangs_

* * *

Wts up my fanfictioners.

I hope you really enjoyed the new at this as you can probably tell............Like most writers say,i want at least around 4-5 reviews so that i can write another chapter.

PLESE TELL ME EITHER GOOD COMMETS OR BAD COMMENTS I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PEACE OUT,

murederbull214 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura POV

I blinked making sure my eyes weren't deceiving me.I had to be blinking four times till my brain finally said that they were fangs. The new piece of information made me tense not knowing what was going to happen next. My blood frozen in my veins ,my breathing felt like a eternitybut i was only staring at them for about a minute or so.I looked up past his nose to his beautiful onyx eyes. They held no emotion.I relaxed seeing as he wasn't going to do anything, but i was still on my guard.I looked back down to his fan- where were they?I looked at his mouth searching for those fangs, i had just saw them.

"whats the matter," Sasuke said ,his sexy, deep voice..I looked up at him ,his onyx ones meeting my emerald words found my mouth and i anwsered back. "n..nothing," I said , wishing that i didn't stutter because then it sounded like there was something wrong."why are you so scared i not going to do anything to you, i promise," his voice gentle and smooth.I soon felt this wave of calm and relaxation come over me , my body and mind telling to trust him.

He let me lay down , his arms still wrapped around my waist."tell me about your life,"he knew there was some stuff that i had to leave out seeing as what situation we are in, me and my i was to tell him my whole life story then i would probably be , ill just tell him little things.I looked at his face to see that he was waiting for me to say something, I didn't want to be rude so i went ahead."Well once i turned 5, my mother mostly tuck care of me and while my father taught my sisters on how to become warriors to one day lead the armies og the mother taught me basic stuff, she would come to my room and teach me something new almost of it was really fun.I only saw my sister and father at dinner time and when we could play with each other and family events.I always wondered my father taught my sisters, wondring if i could get the chance to learn it myself.I never was the daily schedule from age 5 to now,'i said feeling as though that was as much as i could tell him.

"how old are you," he said as that wasa easy question to anwser ."im 16,My birthday is march 28th, and you,?". "im 17", he said. Wow only a year older than me i would have thought he was abou 18 or so, seeing on how tall he is and all that muscle."what were some of things that your mother use to teach you," he sure likes to ask questons."she taught me how to be lady like mostly,how to knit,sew,flirt,and learning materials like english,math, science and history," that seemed about it ."why did your mother and father seperate you and your sister," he smooth voice asking another question once again."my mother didnt think that my sisters were as preety as me and thought they were more sooted for the army.I cant believe my mother actually thinks their ugly, they are more preetier than me,"i was true my mother didnt think that my sisters could match my quailty of looks and sisters of course didnt care what my mother thought about them they know their beatiful and their sticking to it.I looked back up at his eyes. I felt as though i told most of my life story, well , part of came over me and i wondered about him and his life, i might as well ask.

"what about you,"i asked awaiting a anwser."When i was three the Uchiha kingdom ambushed by Akimaru soliders.I watched as the kingdom i was once going to rule burned into ashes. The screaming never seemed to Father and mother were very good and close freinds with Lord Orchimaru, my new agreed and took care of day when i was 6 orochiamru said that i would have three brothers.I was overjoyed seeing as il have someone to play with, since my actual older brother got killed in the ,Shikimaru ,Neji and I grew up learned together, sparred together and hunted together.I f i loose them i don't know what ill do,".I felt warm tears cascade down my pale cheeks.I felt so sad for him.I dont know what i owuld do if my parents were klilled by enemy soliders.i question came to mind but i was a little worried to ask him."what about your parents,"i asked looking straight into his onyx pools."my parents went back to see the damage of the fallen were Akimaru soliders awaiting for anybody who came to help some of the wounded they saw my parents they immeditaely took action and slaughtered was my fourth birthday when i heardthe news, Orochimaru tried to cheer me up, but it just didnt work.I didnt talk to anyone or did anything for a year and a soon as i got over my parents death i heard the news of my three brothers,"he said finishing his story or part of felt like he wa sin os much pain, he didnt have to tell me the story, but then again he wanted to tell me.I did what i usaully did when some one was in pain,i hugged body was a little cold but after a minutehis body was warm.

I let go looking him in the eyes seeing no emotion what so ever.I had heard og the Uchiha massacre but i never heard the story from an actual person who went through all of mostly anyone who was a at least a mile radius was killed."im so sorry," that was all i could think of to say right now."thank you,"he said holding me tighter to his chest but not enough to hurt me which i was grateful the little moment we just mostly talked about our dreams not like i was going to fufill them if i stay here but who knows wonders come where you least inspect them.

My eyelids become very heavy and i was trying not to close them seeing as how it would be rude to Sasuke since he was talking at this moment.

"are you tired,'he probably saw me closing my eyes befor opening them back."yes i anwsered back .I didnt want to lie to was thing inside me that told me not to lie to him knowing that there wasnt anything bad oging to happen."we can go to sleep then,"he said pulling the covers over the bare parts of my body that had visible goosebumps covering hel me closer and turned off the warmness and darkness consuming me ina apeaceful sleep.

* * *

kay ppl im sorry that i couldnt get back to you as fast as i would have liked but my computer did this freaky hting and wh ended up getting a new well the new ocmputer we have is way more awesomer than the same rules apply five reveiws or no update.

PEACE ,

MUREDRBULL214


End file.
